Eddy Jimmy and Ed go to japan
' Eddy, Jimmy and Ed go to Japan' is a fan fiction in progress written by constinet gr In this fan fiction, Eddy makes Jimmy into a sumo wrestler and launches Jimmy, Ed and himself into the air. Suprsingly, they end up in Tokyo. With Eddy as Jimmy's sumo trainer, Jimmy enters the Ryōgoku Kokugikan tournament. Now its up to Jimmy, who's now ultra fat, to win. Characters *'Jimmy' His sumo wrestling name is Fatso Jimmy Sumo was a wimpy kid who wanted to be famous with the help of Eddy and Ed. He became ultra fat and a sumo wrestler just like in One Size Fits Ed. He, Eddy and Ed sneak in a ship that's headed to japan and he has entered the sumo wrestling torunament. *'Eddy' It was his idea to make Jimmy into a sumo wrestler. He and Ed made Jimmy super fat and huge like in the previously mentioned episode. Eddy wants to be rich. In Japan, it was his idea that he, Jimmy and Ed would sneak on a ship and go to Japan. He is Ed's best friend and he is Jimmy's sumo trainer. He became friends with Ichiro, a Japanesse kid. *'Ed' Ed, along with Eddy helped make Jimmy ultra fat and along with Eddy and Jimmy, snuck into the ship that was going to Japan. While in the ship, he nesles in Jimmy's fat reading monster comics. He is Eddy's best friend. *'Edd' made only one appearance in this series at the very beginning. In the first chapter he tried to talk Eddy out of fattening Jimmy up and turning him into a sumo wrestler. He also broke the fourth wall when he said "Eddy, you alreadey tried to fatten up Jimmy in an episode". He is friends with Ichiro. New Characters *'Kenji' a kid from Tokyo, who is similiar to Eddy as he also wants to get rich. He is the sumo trainer of Minamoto, a fat sumo wrestler kid, and hopes Minamoto can win the sumo wrestling tournament. *'Minamoto' A fat sumo wrestler. He is a little bit fatter than Jimmy. Like Jimmy, he has entered the sumo wrestling tournament. His trainer is Kenji, who is also his friend. *'Ichiro Ki No' A kid who became friends with Eddy, Ed and Jimmy. He shows tham around Tokyo. The four of them escaped from the Kimano sisters who chased them, and they escape by rolling Jimmy down a hill and jumping on him. He joined the Eds' team and helps Jimmy train and become fatter. The Eds first meet him when he was playing baseball. His hero is Ichrio Suzuki, who he is named after. *'Naka Yoritomo' A sumo wrestler announcer and commintator. *'The Kimano sisters' The Japanese versions of the Kanker sisters. They chase Eddy, Ed and Ichrio and Jimmy, now a fat sumo wrestler, and tried to kiss them. However, Eddy, Ed and Ichrio escaped by jumping on Jimmy, which was possible due to his extra weight, and rolling him down a hill. *'Kosaku' is one off the main antagonists, he is a fat sumo wrestler who wants to crush anyone in his way. He hates Eddy, Ed, Ichrio and Fatso Jimmy Sumo. He is not as fat as Jimmy, though he's a little less fat, he's about as big as a large shed, while Jimmy is about as fat as a large shed and a half. *'Nato' is one of Kosaku's body guards. *'Hideki' A main antagonist he is super fat. His trainer is Mauro, who is his best friend. *'mauro' Similiar to Eddy. main anatagonist Hideki's trainer. *'Taro' He has a twin named Shinzo. He is part of Kosaku's team and helps train Kosaku along with Shinzo. *'Shinzo' Taro's twin. *'Yoshi Gagon' A gangster and one of the main anatagonists who hates the titular trio mainly because Jimmy won a sumo wrestling match and Yoshi bet money on Jimmy's opponnet to win. He has tried to capture the three, but the Eds used Jimmy to roll away, that's when they met Ichrio. Yoshi and his gang often go after the four. *'Momoko Ki No' She lives in Tokyo. She allowed Ichrio to go with Eddy and Ed. She is a single mom and has three kids, Ichrio and two younger girls. *'Riko Ki No' is Ichrios sister. She is about Jimmy's age and is amazed how fat Jimmy is. She wanted to come with Eddy, Ed and her brother Ichrio to the sumo wrestler tournament and help Jimmy win but her mother wouldn't let her. She is kind of a tomboy and plays baseball in a league and is one of three girls, the others being her 2 friends. She is good at baseball. *'Mo Ki No' is Ichri and Riko's younger sister. She is a bit younger than Jimmy. *'Jab' Ichiro's neighborhood friend. Only made one appearance. *'Cesar Hung Chi' ichrio's friend who Ichrio has mentioned several times. Apperantley Hung Chi lives some were in downtown Tokyo but Ichrio doesn't know where. *'Hitoshi' a bully in Ichiro's school, whom Ichiro dislikes. Eddy, Ed and Ichrio used Jimmy to get away from him and his twin brother Haro by rolling on Jimmy. Hitoshi and his twin Haro are fat but nowhere near as fat as Jimmy. He tried to fight Jimmy, but he got sucked into Jimmy's fat along with his brother. *'Haro' He is as mean as his twin brother Hitoshi. He tried to fight Jimmy like his brother but he got sucked into Jimmy's fat, then Jimmy sent him and his brother flying when he popped them out. External Links you can read Eddy, Jimmy and Ed on Fanfiction.net. Here is the link chapter 1 chapter 2 chapter 3 Category:fan fiction